Donde se despinta el sol
by Arizza
Summary: Quiero despintar el sol y ver si entonces me amarás, dime donde se oculta, allí seguro está tu corazón, déjame alcanzarlo, déjame cuidarlo, te prometo que conmigo estará seguro, sólo dime dónde se despinta el sol. Season Cullen Contest


**-Titulo Donde se despinta el sol**

**-Nick del autor Arizza**

**-Resumen _Quiero despintar el sol y ver si entonces me amarás, dime donde se oculta, allí seguro está tu corazón, déjame alcanzarlo, déjame cuidarlo, te prometo que conmigo estará seguro, sólo dime dónde se despinta el sol. Season Cullen Constest_**

**-Rating K+ T**

**-Genero: Romance/Drama**

**-Pareja Edward&Bella**

******-Numero de palabras 14902 Sin la introducción, 15 989 con introducción**

******--****En mi perfil podrán encon****t**rar el link para escuchar la playlis**t--**

...

...

**Season Cullen Contest**

...

...

**Donde se despinta el sol**

_Cuando se duerma la ciudad  
y se despinte el sol,  
te buscaré otra vez hasta alcanzar esta ilusión.  
Te encontraré y me amarás a así,  
y escucharé en el silencio la voz del corazón,  
y la tormenta se calmará en tus brazos.  
Vale la pena esperar por tu amor  
porque un día llegarás._

Siglo XVII

Al norte de Inglaterra existe una pequeño poblado, en el cual hay una villa campestre, bastante extensa, una de tantas propiedades de Edward Masen, Barón de Yorkshire.

Se asentaba regia, sobre una colina, la cual era ascendida por una vereda hecha de miles de pequeñas piedrecillas, perfectamente alineadas, de manera que al pasar los carruajes, éstos no sufrieran un bamboleo violento, y a la vez fuese apto para el paso precipitado de un caballo, o el avance lento de un anciano.

Era de tres pisos, y con muchas ventanas, lujos que no cualquiera se podía dar. Un enorme pórtico de columnas de mármol blanco daba el paso a su interior. Una gran fuente de cuatro niveles adornaba la rotonda por la que los visitantes accedían a la propiedad. El edificio tenía forma de herradura y los techos terminaban en triángulo.

La villa constaba de 20 habitaciones de invitados ubicadas por completo en la segunda planta del ala oeste, aparte de la habitación principal, la secundaria y las familiares que eran 5 en el ala este. El comedor y la cocina se ubicaban en el ala oeste, en la primera planta. El salón de baile y el estudio al centro y hacia arriba. A ambos lados del salón, se ubicaban dos descansos antes de dar al corredor que llevaría hacia las habitaciones. La biblioteca corría en la primera planta del lado oeste. Los pisos estaban cubiertos de madera, mármol y finos tapetes, según lo requiriera el caso. Las paredes cubiertas de tapices exquisitamente elegidos, decoraban dando un toque lujoso, regio, o lo que fuera necesario y apropiado para su función.

El edificio era flanqueado por vario árboles grandes y gruesos, de extenso follaje, para dar sombra y refrescar la estructura. Las habitaciones de los sirvientes se ubicaban hasta el fondo, ocultas por el follaje de más árboles. Otro camino de piedrecillas corriendo alrededor y por detrás del edificio, llevaba hacia un pequeño estanque ubicado al fondo, al pie de la colina, el cual era alimentado por un pequeño riachuelo lleno de vida acuática.

Un tanto lejos, a un costado de la propiedad, había un viñedo, que proveía a la casa de finos vinos y era vendido para exportación.

Los campos a su alrededor, eran plagados por millares de iridiscentes florecillas, silvestres y de cultivo. Grandes extensiones de pasto fino y verde cubría todo. Árboles esplendorosos cubrían por el rededor de la villa y el poblado. Se alzaban majestuosos y al compás del viento danzaban y movían en círculos complejos y elegantes sus ramas. Cuando se deshojaban parecían lanzar suspiros al viento.

El pequeño poblado no se quedaba atrás, las casillas, desde la más humilde, hasta la de los más ricos, eran hechas de piedra. En él coexistían, cada uno por su lado, riqueza y pobreza, esplendor y carencia, clase alta y baja. El máximo roce entre ambas era cuando los ricos requerían de los servicios mal pagados de los pobres, desde la confección de un vestido o atuendo, o la preparación de un banquete, hasta el servicio pagado de una prostituta o una taberna para distracción de quien lo quisiese y pudiese pagar.

El Barón era un hombre que daba a sus súbditos lo que él considerase lo meramente necesario para ellos, nada menos y por supuesto nada más.

Se había casado con Lady Elizabeth, Condesa de Brugón para asegurar su título. Tras unos años de infructuoso matrimonio habían concebido para alivio suyo un varón, para su desconsuelo, único. Había sido nombrado en honor a su padre y a su abuelo. El niño, de ojos y rasgos como su madre, había heredado el porte y presencia de su padre. En él recaían las esperanzas de sus padres de tener un heredero a quién pasar su título, honor, poder, posesiones y conservar su linaje. Pero para su consternación, había resultado poseer un corazón muy tierno y sensible, y de sentimientos más que nobles y ellos sentían que no llegaría a tener el control completo sobre sus súbditos y sus parientes ávidos de obtener su título.

De constitución fuerte y saludable, había sobrepasado por mucho lo que se esperaba de él, en cuanto a aptitud mental y física. Al cumplir su decimonoveno cumpleaños, se asentó a vivir en la villa campestre para hacerse cargo de la viña hasta ocupar su lugar como Barón en lugar de su padre.

Y es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza...

…

_Quiero despintar el sol y ver si entonces me amarás,  
dime donde se oculta,  
allí seguro está tu corazón,  
déjame alcanzarlo,  
déjame cuidarlo,  
te prometo que conmigo estará seguro,  
sólo dime dónde se despinta el sol_

…

― Vamos Rose, debemos apurarnos si no queremos perder el trabajo.

Presurosa arrastró a su parienta fuera de la casa, debían llegar cada una a su trabajo, si querían la seguridad de algo que llevarse a la boca o no perder el techo que las resguardaba de los peligros de la noche.

― Isabella, dudo que Lady Victoria te de algo por llegar cada día más temprano, jamás te ha hecho mención sobre algo así, y tampoco la Sra. Mallory me ha mencionado nunca algo semejante – contestó su prima ya extrañando su lecho de paja.

― Cierto, pero tampoco nunca ha dicho que eso no pueda pasar. ¿Imaginas que un día pudiésemos tener la gracia de no tener que trabajar hasta rompernos la espalda para subsistir?

― Sí, pero bien sabes que ese día nunca llegará, querida prima.

― Nunca digas nunca – replicó con una brillante sonrisa –, sólo necesitamos pagar nuestras deudas y entonces podremos comenzar a ahorrar para nosotras mismas.

― Si bueno… – de pronto Rose paró sus pasos y miró los brazos vacíos de su prima – ¿No debías entregar hoy a Lady Victoria el vestido que estuviste bordando ayer?

― ¿Cómo dices? – se detuvo sorprendida por las palabras de su prima – Oh no, debo volver, habrás de perdonarme y adelantarte a tu trabajo, yo espero llegar a tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó aprisa sobre sus pasos.

― Eso no lo dudes querida prima, con lo temprano que salimos te alcanza y sobra – gritó por sobre la multitud a hacia su parienta que ya se perdía entre la gente.

Llegó lo más pronto que pudo y tomó el vestido que la noche anterior había terminado y empaquetado. Había tenido que llevárselo con ella para terminar la obra maestra en confección que estaba trabajando. Su temor era porque lo había llevado sin decir palabra entre otros trabajos pendientes, como otras veces, sólo que si no lo entregaba a tiempo podía perder su trabajo, ya que, este vestido en especial, no tenía por qué haberlo sacado. Era un traje especial para Lady Elizabeth que tras el término de la temporada en Londres, volvía con su esposo a su villa, y esta noche celebraría un baile especial por su llegada y en honor a su hijo, quien tenía residencia permanente en el poblado desde hacía dos años.

Presurosa se dirigió hacia el establecimiento.

Iba distraída pensando en que ya debía estar en el lugar, cuando se topó con alguien que la hizo caer hacia atrás sentada y soltó el paquete por el impacto. Al abrir los ojos se topó con dos hombres, ambos delgados y un poco altos, uno más que el otro. Desde lejos se veía que estaban relativamente ebrios.

― Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí – el hombre más bajo tomó el paquete del suelo y lo comenzó a desenvolver – es un precioso vestido, si se lo vedemos a un comerciante ambulante o fuera del pueblo, nos pagaran un buen precio.

― No por favor, os lo ruego, debo entregar ese vestido, es muy importante – suplicó, no podían quitarle el trabajo en que había invertido tanto tiempo, quedaría sin trabajo y no podía volverse una carga para su prima – Por favor, devolvedme el traje.

― Tienes razón – asintió el más alto con una sonrisa lasciva que apagó cualquier esperanza de salir viva de eso –, esta baratija no nos dará ni la mitad que tú. Tyler, si la vendemos a Madame Perry, podríamos sacar mucho más que con el vestido.

― Cierto, Erick – asintió con la misma mirada su compañero.

Isabella trató de levantarse y dar la vuelta y correr lejos de ellos. Prefería dejar atrás el traje y salvar su vida, podría conseguir uno nuevo; sin embargo se arriesgó y alcanzó a tomar apenas por las correas el paquete medio abierto.

Apuró sus pasos y entró a un callejón tratando de perderlos, sin embargo, pese a sus esfuerzos le dieron alcance tomándola de ambos brazos. Se debatió contra ellos, aun sabiendo que era imposible librarse de ellos. Pateó, manoteó, se revolvió, incluso se intentó dejar caer al piso; cuando intentó gritar la callaron de una bofetada y le taparon la boca. Le arrebataron de nueva cuenta el traje y se rieron de ella.

― Gracias por traer la prenda, con esto pagaremos unos tragos para celebrar el gran negocio que haremos contigo. Vamos Tyler, amárrala, para que se le quite la estúpida idea de que puede escapar.

Estaban tan centrados en perseguirla y atarla, que no se dieron cuenta cuando al pasar por una calle alguien los había seguido.

― ¡Alto ahí señores! – ordenó una voz firme y con fuerza, pareciéndole a ella como una trompeta salvadora – Soltadla ahora si no queréis problemas señores.

Ambos hombres al verlo más joven y aparentemente más delgado y débil que ellos, lo tomaron a la ligera y rieron en voz alta.

― Disculpadme noble señor – contestaron con burla al joven que los apuntaba con una espada – pero nosotros la encontramos primero, si gusta disfrutar de esta delicia, tendrá que buscarla con Madame Perry, pero apresúrese que no creo dure mucho rato intacta… si es que lo está.

Se dispusieron a seguir su camino, pero de nueva cuenta les bloqueó el camino, sosteniendo con firmeza el arma.

― Os lo advierto, señores, dejad a la señorita tranquila para que continúe su camino, ¿no habéis escuchado que tiene prisa? No me gustaría ser violento con ustedes.

― Pues a ver qué hace contra esto – ambos hombres sacaron una pistola cada uno, ya previamente cargada y lista para sólo apretar y disparar, le apuntaron confiados en su victoria – ¿cree que su espada es suficiente contra éstas?

― De haberlo dicho antes – contestó sin inmutarse y soltando su espada sacó una en cada mano y les apuntó a ambos – por muy buena puntería que presumáis tener, no os será suficiente sin buenos reflejos, que así como estáis de ebrios no serán ni la mitad de bueno que los míos, os abriré un hoyo en la frente a cada uno sin ningún problema.

Al ver lo que los hombres se disponían a hacer cuando pasaron junto a él, había cargado ambas armas por si las llegaba a necesitar y no perder tiempo metiendo pólvora y papel. Ahora les sonreía divertido y confiado mientras les apuntaba.

Mostrándose dudosos por primera vez se miraron a los ojos y luego hacia la chica que sostenían entre ellos.

―Decidid pronto, que no tengo todo el día, mis brazos se cansan por el peso y no dudaré en disparar para aligerar la carga. Les doy cinco segundos para decidir… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… y… cinco.

Ambas se dispararon dándoles en el pecho a uno y al otro en la cabeza. Cayeron inmóviles al suelo seguido por el grito aterrorizado de la muchacha.

El joven corrió junto a ella apartándola de los cuerpos junto al paquete.

― Tranquila señorita, está a salvo.

― Mató a dos hombres, oh señor, no debió hacer eso, ahora lo colgarán – exclamó, extrañamente más preocupada por el hombre que por lo que le estuvo a punto de suceder.

― No lo creo – tomó las pistolas de ambos en sus mismas manos y dio un disparo de ambos contra ellos mismos en zonas no vitales –. Ahora parecerá que pelearon entre ellos. Apresúrese señorita, no tardarán en llegar y creo que usted llevaba prisa. Permítame acercarla a su destino. Mi caballo está afuera del callejón.

― Gracias, señor. Vos habéis salvado mi vida. No tengo cómo pagarle, y dejar que me lleve sería aumentar mi deuda.

― Por favor, insisto. Como caballero que soy, no podría jamás exigir un pago de usted, y no podría así mismo dejarla aquí a merced de otro ataque. Concédame el favor de dejar que la lleve, así llegará pronto.

― Gracias señor – contestó inclinando su cabeza.

Le ayudó a subir al caballo montando luego él tras ella. Tras pedirle le dijera hacia dónde debía llegar y darle la indicación de sujetarse a él, más por comodidad que por necesidad, la llevó al lugar.

― Os lo agradezco nuevamente noble señor.

Con una nueva ligera inclinación de cabeza como reverencia se alejó de él hacia la puerta. Entró y cerró dejando fuera al joven.

― Lady Victoria, Lady Elizabeth, disculpadme por el retraso, tuve un…

No se le permitió terminar de hablar cuando una mano cruzó su rostro dándole en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes la habían golpeado. Cayó a un lado y sosteniéndose con una mano se incorporó mirando estupefacta a la mujer.

― ¡Sucia ladrona! Lady Elizabeth lleva diez minutos esperando por su traje, el cual debería estar aquí desde ayer. Pero tú lo has robado de mi negocio.

― No Lady Victoria, Lady Elizabeth, permitidme explicároslo. Lo llevé para darle un último retoque, le faltaba unos pequeños detalles, y al regresar tuve un pequeño percance que me impidió llegar a tiempo. Os lo juro.

― Pecadora, furcia, seguro disfrutaste tu "pequeño incidente", sólo mírate la ropa y el cabello todo desarreglados – volviéndose hacia la mujer que aguardaba sentada en un taburete –. Disculpadme Lady Elizabeth, nunca le habíamos fallado con un encargo. Es esta chiquilla que me ha hecho quedar mal con usted. Pero ya está aquí su traje.

Desenvolvió el paquete y sacó el traje extendiéndolo ante ella con sus brazos para presentarle el trabajo.

― Sólo porque me satisface la prenda, no actuaré en esta ocasión como algo así lo amerita. Sólo espero que esta chica reciba su merecido Lady Victoria. El pago lo hará mi asistente. Permiso y buenos días.

Lady Elizabeth salió por la puerta, en cuanto se cerró Lady Victoria comenzó a golpear a Isabella que aún seguía en el piso.

― ¡Inútil escoria! ¡Por tu culpa casi pierdo una clienta! ¡Y no cualquiera! Lady Elizabeth, si ella me deja de comprar nadie más lo hará – tomándola de los cabellos la llevó fuera ignorando por completo sus protestas –por suerte no es a mí a quién debes tus deudas, no me gustaría tenerte por carga, ¡largo de aquí! Y no vuelvas, estás despedida.

Cayó de rodillas a la calle con las lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos, de coraje, dolor y desesperación. ¿Ahora cómo haría para ayudar a su parienta con los adeudos?

Una mano blanca y fuerte le extendió un pañuelo y la ayudó a levantarse.

― Sabía que no debía alejarme mucho. Lamento que le haya acontecido esto señorita. Acompáñeme.

Sin oponer resistencia, por falta de fuerzas y que el llanto le impedía pensar, dejó que él la levantase y la pusiese nuevamente sobre su caballo. Volvió a subir tras ella y salió a todo galope por las calles, fuera del pueblo.

Al llegar a un campo a las afueras, cerca del viñedo, detuvo su avance y la ayudó a descender. La ayudó a sentarse sobre una gran roca y tomó asiento junto a ella.

― Por favor, dulce señorita, me apena verle en ese estado, perdóneme por no haber actuado antes, si así lo hubiese hecho, usted no habría tenido problemas con Lady Victoria.

― No ha sido su culpa, señor mío. Su servidora no debió llegar tarde y luego olvidar en casa el traje. Le agradezco su ayuda, pero no tenía por qué llevarme con usted.

El hombre rió de buena gana y la miró.

― Y ya hasta que la llevé fuera es cuando me decís que no debí traerla. No se preocupe, no tengo malas intenciones para con usted, sólo no creí propio dejarla a merced de las burlas de la demás gente en el pueblo, y menos en el mismo lugar donde esa mujer la dejó. Dígame, ¿le pagó al menos antes de sacarla?

― No, buen señor – al ver que sacaba una bolsa se apresuró a detenerlo – Por favor, no lo haga. Me merecía que se me tratara de esa forma, haberme pagado hubiese estado incorrecto.

― No se preocupe. Si no me equivoco, por lo que escuché, usted, dulce señorita, tiene una deuda qué pagar.

Sacó varias monedas que metió en una bolsa más pequeña y se las entregó.

― Tenga, por favor, son treinta libras y quince chelines. Espero eso le ayude a saldar su deuda. Si necesita más, sólo hágamelo saber, que con gusto le ayudaré.

― Oh señor, esto es mucho más de lo que podría ganar en un año. Y así mismo es más que mi deuda. Quedaré más endeudada con usted y nunca se lo podría pagar – Respondió mirando la mano que le extendía el dinero.

― Por eso vos no debéis preocuparos. No le he pedido un pago por ello –contestó entregándole en sus manos el dinero.

― Dígame qué quiere a cambio – contestó sujetando contra su pecho el regalo y sin mirarle a los ojos–, ¿qué puedo darle por esto? Lo que sea.

― No debería lanzar tal pregunta al aire de manera tan descuidada señorita, otro que no fuera yo, podría aprovecharse de usted de esa forma.

― Discúlpeme, suelo ser imprudente.

― Tranquilícese. Sólo dígame su nombre y con eso estaré más que bien pagado

― Yo… mi nombre… – contestó aún mirando hacia abajo.

― Si el decirme su nombre es algo muy personal –contestó rápido pensando que no se lo diría –, entonces, por favor, dulce señorita, dígame algo que no es tan personal, algo que comparte con otros, su apellido.

― Yo, no sé cuál es, discúlpeme.

― En ese caso, déjeme al menos ver sus ojos. Que en todo este tiempo no me ha concedido esa gracia.

Isabella levantó la mirada dubitativa y lentamente, efectivamente, todo ese tiempo, por respeto había evitado verle directo a los ojos, pues era considerado de mala educación, debido a su clase tan baja.

Al toparse ambas miradas, sintieron una rayos cruzarse, como una conexión entre ambas miradas. Él se sintió ahogado en el profundo de unos sueños color chocolate de las américas. Ella se sintió inundada por los mares y océanos que abarcaban sus pupilas.

Se miraron por unos cuantos segundos que para ellos fueron años sin envejecer. Al final ella reunió la fuerza necesaria para bajar de nuevo la mirada, considerando que ya había alargado mucho el permiso de mirarle a los ojos.

― Edward Masen – le extendió la mano – ése es mi nombre.

― Isabella… sólo Isabella. No tengo apellido, o al menos no lo recuerdo, ni yo ni nadie. – tomó aún dudosa la mano que se extendía frente a ella –. Un gusto Sr. Masen.

Posando con mucho atrevimiento su mano bajo su mentón la animó a mirarle nuevamente, y dejarse perder uno en el otro.

― El placer es todo mío, dulce señorita.

Le dedicó una brillante y tierna sonrisa.

De alguna manera él se las arregló para retenerla por voluntad propia junto a él el resto del día, hablando acerca de ellos. Ella al enterarse quién era estuvo a punto de irse, de no ser porque él le suplicó no lo hiciese. Ella, por su porte y maneras, había intuido que era de la gente rica y noble del poblado, pero no se imaginó que era parte de la familia dueña del lugar, mucho menos el heredero.

Para él, no tenía importancia las ropas un tanto raídas que ella portase, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para lucir bella aún en esos harapos. Su higiene no estaba descuidad como la mayor parte de las mujeres de su clase lo dejarían. Y sus ojos lo habían hechizado desde que ella le había permitido mirarlos. Aún con las manos toscas por el trabajo, con las picaduras de las agujas y rasguños de las mismas, para él no había muchacha más delicada.

Para ella, en ese instante, más que un noble, se le asemejaba a un príncipe de la corona real. Expedía un aura de bienestar, y reflejaba tener sentimientos nobles, como cualquier persona que se dijera parte de la nobleza, debiera ser.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a arrastrase perezoso en el horizonte, buscando un hueco por el cual bajar y sumergir la tierra en las profundidades de la oscuridad, Edward miró hacia el horizonte y dejó salir un suspiro de tristeza, pues la hora de separarse de tan bella señorita se acercaba.

― El crepúsculo. Si alguna vez pensé que fuera bello, ahora me retracto. No hay momento más pesaroso para mí que éste. El fin de un día, la separación inminente.

― El atardecer es bello, señor, permítame contradecirle.

― ¿No podría transmutarse y ser de nuevo amanecer? Oh sol, corrige tu rumbo y no me obligues a separarme de este instante. Pinta tu aurea fogosidad y no dejes la luna reinar por un día, una vida si es posible.

― El amanecer es bello, sin duda, señor, pero su belleza es más pausada, no como el atardecer, él es majestuoso. El amanecer sólo indica que un día comienza, pero el crepúsculo nos dice que un nuevo día vendrá, y que tendremos un descanso de nuestros afanes diarios. El amanecer llega de manera pausada y discreta, en cambio el atardecer se muestra majestuoso y en todo su esplendor. El amanecer cubre de niebla y tonos grisáceos la tierra, y el crepúsculo, lejos de despintar la tierra, la tiñe de las llamas del fuego y los tonos rojizos de la vida – declaró mirando hacia el horizonte.

La miró al perfil largo rato, asombrado de sus palabras y embelesado por su belleza sólo para el visible tras ese disfraz de pobreza.

― Acompáñeme – le dijo tomando su mano entre las propias, haciendo que ella voltease a mirarle – Sea mi acompañante en esta noche de luceros vivos. Cómo usted sabe, y si no fuese así, le informo, esta noche se celebra un baile en honor de la llegada de mi madre y en honor mío.

― Yo, yo no podría, haría que me lleven al cadalso o me metan al calabozo. Yo no podría, ni siquiera tengo un vestido la mitad de digno para usarse en presencia suya, suficiente falta de respeto ha sido el mío permaneciendo todo este rato a su lado – contestó desviando la mirada.

― Se lo suplico, concédame ese honor – rogó parándose frente a ella y tratando de capturar su mirada –. El tenerla de mi brazo sería el honor más grande para mí. Por lo demás no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que nadie se dé cuenta.

― ¡Cómo no darse cuenta! No poseo el porte ni la elegancia de una persona de su clase.

― Pero posee mayor gracia y delicadeza que cualquiera de las damas de sociedad que habrán ahí. Se lo ruego, mi noble doncella, no me deje. Si gusta, haga eso por mí, como pago del dinero que le di, y con eso me sentiré satisfecho y feliz.

― Yo… – le miró dudosa, pero al ver la sinceridad desbordando de sus ojos decidió acceder – está bien, pero caerá sobre su cabeza mi sangre si me matan o encarcelan por hacerme pasar como noble.

― Eso, mi dulce señorita, no pasará.

La ayudó a montar su caballo y emprendieron la cabalgata hasta la mansión.

Al llegar, le ayudó a entrar por una puerta trasera, fuera de la vista de todos los que por delante entraban. Ahora más que nunca se agradecía su costumbre de nunca entrar temprano a los bailes realizados, dentro y fuera de su casa. Así no sería sospechosa su llegada tardía.

La condujo hacia una de las habitaciones familiares, frente a la suya, la cual estaba vacía y le indicó un armario. Lo abrió y escogió un vestido que creyó digno de su belleza.

― No se angustie, estos vestidos no son de nadie –corrigió al ver su mirada dudosa –, mi madre tiene la manía de comprar ropa aun cuando no tenga la posibilidad de usarlos, como este, que es de talla menor a ella. Los deja por si algún familiar lo necesite durante una visita. Me disculpo por no poderle proveer de los servicios de alguna criada –se detuvo y pensó por unos segundos –, pero si espera cinco minutos, podría, mandarle a alguien discreta.

― ¿Su madre no notará que es un vestido comprado por ella?

― No lo creo, pero por si las dudas, ya sé a quién le mandare para ayudarle. Ahora dispénseme, iré a buscarle.

Salió por la puerta cerrándola con llave, para evitar que alguien la encontrase. Era la única habitación disponible, ya que unos primos habían venido a pasar parte de la temporada en la villa campestre, y ya se encontraban abajo para la apertura. Él solía ocupar la habitación principal, y cuando sus padres llegaban se trasladaba a la secundaria, y así sería hasta que se casase.

Recorrió el edificio buscando a alguien en especial, que él sabía le ayudaría y no haría ningún comentario, ni trataría mal a su invitada. Al cabo de un rato, la encontró vagando por las habitaciones de invitados.

― Alice, necesito de su ayuda.

― ¿En qué le puedo ser útil, buen señor? – le hizo una reverencia.

― Oh, déjese de formalismos, necesito me auxilie con una chica que invité a ser mi acompañante esta noche.

― Así que al fin ha decidido gozar de su derecho

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Alice, usted bien sabe que yo no… – contestó ruborizado.

― Lo sé, disculpe el atrevimiento – contestó con una risilla pícara – ¿Para qué le soy útil?

― Necesito me ayude a alistarla para el baile de esta noche, sólo le pido su máxima discreción. Cuento con usted.

― Claro, sólo dígame dónde está.

― Sígame.

Tomó camino de regreso hacia las habitaciones familiares y en el transcurso le explicó que necesitaría de sus habilidades costureras para modificar un vestido y que su madre no notase que era de los comprados por ella.

Al llegar a las puertas se detuvo, entró primero en su habitación y salió entregándole algo; llamó a la puerta, y tras un débil "adelante" les indicó que podían pasar. Abrieron las puertas y la criada se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, ligeramente más alta que ella.

― ¡Oh pobre criatura! Yo me haré cargo de usted. No se preocupe señorito Anthony, la haré lucir como la mismísima reina, que de hecho ya luce así, sólo que sería la reina en bancarrota.

― ¡Alice! – la regañó apenado.

― Lo siento, pero es la verdad, ahora, señorito Anthony, salga de aquí y déjeme a esta bella flor de campo en mis manos. Fuera, fuera.

Edward salió por la puerta sacudiendo la cabeza resignado, si no fuera porque nadie había visto nunca cómo se trataban, Alice ya estaría en la calle.

― Ahora, métase en la bañera, no pregunte, la señora hizo poner servicios en todas las habitaciones, aún si no se estaban usando, suele ser muy excéntrica. Métase y dese el mejor baño de su vida, no la puedo ayudar como lo haría con cualquiera de los habitantes de esta casa porque debo arreglarle el vestido ¿Está sobre la cama? Ya lo reviso.

Y se fue parloteando por toda la habitación.

Isabella quedó sorprendida de la animosidad de la criada, que aún con una barriguita claramente embarazada se movía con destreza y animosidad por toda la habitación. Sonriente se metió a la bañera para lavarse el cuerpo. Pese a la comodidad que aquello representaba, se apresuró a terminar, sin por eso hacer descuidado su aseo.

― No, no, no. Usted no tiene ninguna prisa – la reprendió desde su lugar cuando la vio salir –, métase a remojar en esa agua de lilas para perfumar su cuerpo. Yo le avisaré cuándo debe salir.

Regresó hacia la bañera y se sumergió cuidando de no mojarse nuevamente el cabello. Tras unos minutos la criada se acercó a sacarla y secar su cuerpo.

La enfundó en unas enaguas, antes de sentarla en un taburete para comenzar a acicalarla. Se sintió entusiasmada y la vez triste por su parienta que probablemente nunca disfrutaría de algo así.

Tras unos cuantos jalones y estirones a su cabello quedó lista con un peinado sencillo pero hermoso. Le colocó un collar con un zafiro, que previamente le había entregado el joven tras extraerlo de su cuarto.

La metió en el vestido, le dio un pequeño toque de colorete en los labios y le pellizcó una de las mejillas. Volvió a alisar y acomodar su cabello y sonrió satisfecha. Las marcas de los golpes recibidos ese día ya se habían desvanecido, excepto el que le dieron los hombres, pero fue hábilmente disimulado con polvos de cosméticos, viéndose ahora como si fuera rubor.

― Está lista, debería mirarse al espejo.

Isabella se acercó a un espejo estrecho de cuerpo completo y ovalado. Por poco y no se reconoce. El vestido había cambiado de estilo, era de color zafiro con tiras bordadas en oro que habían sido sacadas de un vestido verde ahora muerto en la cama. Unas piedrecillas corrían por la tela del busto dándole un toque irreal. Su cabello recogido en partes y suelto en otras adecuadas, le daba el aire de cualquier señorita en edad casamentera de sociedad. Otros hilos dorados cruzaban en forma de red cubrían la tela azul de las mangas que, conservando su forma original terminaban en campana cubriendo un poco sus manos. La falda se constituían de dos partes, de las cuales la exterior se abría al frente dándole un toque coqueto, sin llegar a ser provocativo vulgar.

― ¿A que soy una genio? Ya le gustaría a Lady Victoria alguien tan eficiente como yo.

― Pero créame Alice, a usted no le gustaría trabajar para ella. Le digo por experiencia.

― Ya lo creo, la mujer tiene un genio del mal. Lástima, ella se pierde. Ahora, no hagamos esperar al señorito Anthony, quien ya debe estar listo.

Al salir se encontraron con el joven que ya estaba por tocar a su puerta. Se le quedó viendo sin creerse que ella pudiese verse más hermosa que antes. Al final le dio una sonrisa tierna y se inclinó a besarle la mano.

― En efecto, confirma mi apreciación, vos sois la rosa más bella de Castilla.

― Pero, señor, si me disculpa, soy inglesa y estamos en Inglaterra.

― Lo sé, pero así va la frase – contestó travieso – no quería arruinar el dicho. Pero si usted lo prefiere, entonces le diré que es la flor más bella de toda Inglaterra. Y no tenga duda de eso.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia su mano que él aún sostenía en la suya, y su mirada se entristeció. Sin importar cuántos cuidado le hubiesen dado, no podría jamás esconder que era una simple plebeya, de lo más bajo. Edward notó el cambio en su mirada, y así mismo la criada, quien pronto pensó qué había hecho mal.

― ¿Qué le aqueja, mi dulce señorita? He hablado con la verdad de mi corazón, nunca pretendí ofenderla ni herirla.

― No, señor, he sido yo, es sólo que, no hay forma de que esconda lo que soy. Mis manos están maltratadas e hinchadas a lo sumo, por las picaduras de las agujas, no haré más que avergonzarle.

― Permítame, no se preocupe por eso – sacó de detrás de él la otra mano que mantenía oculta y en ella tenía un par de guantes de delicada tela – para mí, manos más bellas que las suyas no hay, pero sé que los demás no lo verán así y me tomé el atrevimiento de conseguir éstos para usted.

Tomó sus manos y las enfundó en los guantes ocultando las marcas y le sonrió.

Discretamente la criada se alejó para continuar con sus deberes.

― Ahora, mi querida señorita, no se despegue de mí por nada del mundo, no acepte ninguna invitación para bailar que no sea mía – miró en su reloj de bolsillo y exclamó animado – Una hora después, estamos a tiempo, yo nunca llegó antes de eso – sonrió satisfecho y le arrancó un pequeña carcajada y acudieron hacia el salón.

Al llegar al salón fue anunciado y todo el mundo se preguntó quién sería la bella joven que le acompañaba, matando de esa manera las ilusiones de las jóvenes casaderas de atrapar al heredero del Barón de Yorkshire.

Pasaron la velada sin separarse uno del otro, él le tuvo que enseñar bailar un vals, el cual ella aprendió rápidamente. El tiempo pasó volando y pronto tuvo que despedirse de ella y llevarla de regreso al poblado. La oscuridad de la noche los tragó ocultándolos de los ojos chismosos y lenguas viperinas que prestos se ocupaban de buscar los defectos y errores de los demás y difamarles.

La dejó a la puerta de su hogar y tras besarle la mano se despidió bajo el abrigo de las tinieblas.

Al entrar se topó con su prima que preocupada y aliviada la abrazó y la examinó. Al no verla regresar a la hora que acostumbraba había supuesto lo peor.

― Querida prima, estás bien, me tenías preocupada, ¿dónde has andado?

― Rose, tranquila, todo está bien, de maravilla podría decir yo. Me ha traído un joven mozo, pero que digo, ya no es un mozo.

― ¿Te ha hecho algo? – la miró a los ojos buscando algo que, para alivio suyo no encontró ni de una ni de otra forma, así que sólo esperó la confirmación de parte suya, sin embargo encontró otra cosa que aunque no la preocupó de mala manera, si lo hizo por el cariño que le tenía.

― No me ha hecho nada malo. Me ha dado esto, sin ningún compromiso – le mostró las monedas que traía en la bolsa – Luego tras pasar un rato juntos me ha pedido le acompañase al baile que se celebraba en su honor. Lady Victoria me ha echado del trabajo, pero con esto, podremos pagar nuestras deudas y tener sustento hasta que yo consiga nuevamente un trabajo.

― Cuéntamelo todo.

_Like the sound of silence calling  
I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling  
lost in a dream_

Isabella pasó el siguiente rato contándole todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían despedido dejando asombrada a su prima. Tras terminar su relato, acordaron ir entregando el pago en partes para no levantar sospechas mal fundadas y se acostaron. La una pensando en un par de océanos de verdor y la otra rogando que por el bienestar de su querida prima no terminase todo en mal.

Pasaron semanas tras las cuales algunos días a la semana Edward frecuentaba a Isabella, la cual aún no conseguía un nuevo trabajo. Al cabo de varias semanas, que se fueron convirtiendo en meses, el corazón de ambos había quedado prendado uno del otro.

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
you say those words, my heart stops beating  
I wonder what it means  
What could it be that comes over me  
At times I can't move  
At times I can't hardly breathe_

Tras el baile muchos habían quedado intrigados por la joven misteriosa de la que nadie sabía su nombre. Cuando su madre le había interrogado y éste le había contado la verdad, se había fingido caer enferma para persuadir a su hijo de seguirla viendo, incluso había amenazado con avisar a su padre. Todo sin efecto, pues el joven estaba decidido a casarse con ella, y tras un año de convivir y conocerse, le había hecho la proposición, para disgusto de su madre y de la familia, a quienes había dicho para hacer presión y disuadirlo de su propósito.

Tras unos meses de preparación se habían casado jurando los votos de amor y respeto hacia ambos por la eternidad. La novia había llegado en un sencillo pero hermoso vestido, con el esmero de la criada que antes le ayudara, había sido engalanada como toda novia merece. Y el aura de felicidad que les rodeaba a ambos daba el toque perfecto de la perfección.

Contra la costumbre habían conseguido que la ceremonia se llevase a cabo en la villa y no en la capilla del pueblo. Edward no quería someter a su esposa al cuchicheo malicioso de las mujeres del poblado.

_When you say you love me  
the world goes still, so still inside and  
when you say you love me  
for a moment, there's no one else alive_

Había sido una ceremonia sencilla, para alivio y disgusto de su madre. Alivio porque nadie se daría cuenta de que era la pueblerina que Lady Victoria había echado y que acusaba de ramera; y disgustada porque ningún descendiente de su familia debía tener tan bajo esplendor en tal ocasión.

Ahora vivían ahí mismo en la villa.

Tras el pago final de sus deudas su parienta había cambiado de lugar para vivir, yéndose un poco al sur, donde ahora vivía tranquila, con un negocio propio, que aunque no le daba grandes riquezas, si lo necesario para vivir tranquila y contenta.

Al comenzar la temporada en Londres, Lady Elizabeth había vuelto a la gran ciudad sin lograr nuevamente disuadir a su hijo de asistir, aún conservaba su esperanza de tentarle con mujer más bellas y atractivas, según consideraba ella y conseguir se separase de la pueblerina casándose con alguien digna de su título.

_You're the one I've always thought of  
I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love  
you're where I belong_

Los meses que pasaron viviendo solos en la villa, fueron llenos de gratos momentos. Les parecía casi como si los campos se volviesen más verdes, y los árboles avivaran el tono de sus maderas.

Pasaron tardes, en las cuales Edward no atendía sus negocios, sentados en el piano. Cuando Isabella se había mostrado sorprendida de que supiera tocar, él simplemente le había dicho que era casi obligación de toda persona en sociedad saber al menos un instrumento, pero que para él era más placer que obligación, especialmente si era para tocarle a ella. Ella le respondió con un beso y la promesa renovada de su amor.

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes  
there are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time, somewhere between  
the Heavens and Earth  
I'm frozen in time  
Oh when you say those words_

Algunas veces, rompiendo la timidez natural en ella, le acompañado cantando junto con él. De poco a poco él había comenzado a enseñarle una que otra nota a petición de ella.

En las noches se llenaban de felicidad y ensueño. Cada amanecer juntos era casi como un milagro para ambos. Ella no podía creer la fortuna de haberse topado con él, y él no podía creer la gracia de contar con su amor puro y sincero.

_When you say you love me  
the world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me  
for a moment, there's no one else alive_

Incluso por momentos ella sentía que si estaba junto a él, podía contra los ataques de su suegra. Se sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos, bajo su mirada tierna y vigilante.

A él poco le importaba que no proviniera de una cuna de oro, ni siquiera plata. Para él lo importante era la ternura que le regalaba cada amanecer, la felicidad de cada noche, la paciencia de cada día, el amor en cada atardecer.

Le había enseñado a leer, y había aprendido con suma rapidez, ahora pasaba los días sentada en un balcón, un diván e incluso en la hierba bajo un árbol leyendo libro tras libro, cuando él no estaba. Y cuando pasaban tardes en el salón privado, ella se sentaba en la alfombra a sus pies mientras él la contemplaba, leía o la mimaba desde arriba.

_And this journey that we're on  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment  
When you say you love me  
that's all you have to say  
I'll always feel this way_

Algunas veces la había llevado a dar un paseo en caballo a las viñas o en derredor de la colina.

Incluso una vez se habían metido a nadar en el riachuelo que alimentaba el estanque, pasando gratos momentos.

Con los nuevos aires que se respiraban en la propiedad, los sirvientes solían llamar al lugar Hearthome, nombre que se había extendido entre los pobladores de las cercanías.

_When you say you love me  
the world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me  
in a moment, I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me_

Conforme pasaron los meses sólo una tristeza nublaba la mente de Isabella, y era que aún no había logrado concebir hijos, pues, pensaba que eso decepcionaría a su esposo.

Al percatarse del dolor que aquejaba el corazón de su amada, Edward se había asegurado de que ella no se sintiera mal por aquello, pues para él lo más importante era que ella estuviese con él. Si no tenían hijos, no sería motivo de disgusto, si los tenían los celebrarían.

_When you say you love me  
Do you know how I love you?_

El término de la temporada en Londres trajo consigo malos aires. Por un lado el Barón estaba enfermo de muerte, y por el otro habían malos presentimientos de parte de Edward para con su esposa, no por ella, si no que su madre y parientes regresaban a ocupar habitaciones en su casa.

…

― ¿Aún mantienes esa rata embustera entre nosotros primo?

― Michael, te recomiendo que mantengas tu boca cerrada, y le des el respeto que se merece a mi esposa. Te recuerdo que sin importar nada, ahora ella es de mayor rango que tú. Ten cuidado si aprecias el apoyo de mi dinero a tu bolsillo.

― Oh vamos primo, conmigo no tienes porqué fingir. Todos saben que trajiste a esa muchacha para diversión de todos, sólo déjame tener mi momento con ella y listo, no soy egoísta, no tengo problema en compartir.

― Pero yo sí, y te recomiendo moderes tus palabras. Mantente alejado de ella.

Edward se alejó enojado de su primo, tenía asuntos pendientes en el viñedo que atender, y no tenía el humor necesario para lidiar con las insinuaciones de su familia hacia su esposa, a la cual por temor a agresiones le había pedido mantenerse lejos de sus familiares.

Hacía ya un mes que habían llegado, y aún estaban ahí pegados como roña a él. Si no fuera porque tendría serios problemas con su familia si se deshacía de ellos, hacía ya mucho tiempo que los habría despedido.

Lady Isabella, como ahora era llamada, había procurado hacer caso a su marido, pues sabía que lo hacía para protección de ella, y hacía lo posible por mantenerse lejos de ellos. Cuando comían procuraba retirarse junto con su esposo, el cual la escoltaba hacia la habitación o la biblioteca, lugares donde casi nadie entraba pero ella disfrutaba para estar.

Sin embargo, la tormenta por la cual había temido Edward Anthony Masen, llegó cuando menos lo esperaba, siendo más de lo que pudo temer. Iba firmado con sangre y vacío.

Era una tarde lluviosa, Edward había tenido que partir esa misma tarde a atender algunos negocios, lejos de la villa, que requerían su indispensable presencia. Con el corazón en la mano había partido mirando cada tanto de nuevo hacia lavilla, al bacón donde su esposa le miraba alejarse.

Edward al fin había desaparecido bajo el horizonte e Isabella había bajado a las salas principales.

Con cada zancada del corcel, Edward sentía una mayor opresión en el pecho, temor ahogando su mente. Al cabo de varias horas de viaje al galope había llegado a su destino, donde quedaría tres días como mínimo para atender sus asuntos.

Mientras tanto en la casa, la familia completa aprovechaba para humillarla con toda clase de insultos. Isabella, acostumbrada a los malos tratos, hacía caso omiso a sus intentos, los cuales variaban en intensidad y descaro, sin por ello alguno ser inofensivo.

Al cabo de unas horas se había retirado a la biblioteca buscando un poco de paz. Casi nadie iba ahí, y si llegaban, duraban muy poco rato, casi como si la educación fuese un repelente para ellos.

Sin embargo, su paz no le duró mucho tiempo. Michael Newton, el primo arrimado de Edward, por así decirlo, llegó para irrumpir la paz de su vida.

Se encontraba erróneamente sentada de espaldas a las puertas de acceso, y él aprovechó la ocasión para cumplir con sus obscuros deseos. Sorprendiéndola la tomó desde atrás cuando se levantó a recorrer las cortinas, tomándola antes de que las abriese.

Isabella intentó gritar pero él se lo impidió tapando su boca, que tampoco era como si lo necesitase, pues nadie acudiría en su ayuda ni dejarían que alguien más lo hiciese. La arrastró a una esquina donde había un escritorio y no dejaba que nadie viera lo que sucedía. Con pánico, Isabella comenzó a dejar salir lágrimas de impotencia al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo.

― Shh, shh, shh, no hagas ruido, de nada te servirá – le susurró al oído pasando una mano por su cuerpo – No luches conmigo, todos en esta casa sabemos que eres una putita que trajo mi hermano para nuestra diversión.

_¿Cómo __sobrevivir?_

El temor le impedía decir palabra alguna y él la volteó para quedar de frente. Al hacerlo alcanzó a ver un abrecartas justo a un lado de ella.

― No te voy a hacer daño, sólo quiero disfrutar tu dulzura.

_¿Cómo __calmar __mi __sed?_

Sintió los labios repugnantes de él sobre su piel y eso la hizo tomar automáticamente el abrecartas en su mano derecha, más como reflejo que una acción pensada.

_¿Cómo __seguir __sin __ti?_

Al sentir como comenzaba a mover sus manos por su cuerpo reaccionó inconscientemente empuñando y levantando la navaja afilada y en un movimiento, más de él que suyo, se clavó en un costado de él.

_¿Cómo __saltar __sin __red?_

Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Michael deslizarse sobre ella y cerró los ojos hasta que lo sintió desplomado a sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y una mancha violácea comenzaba a extenderse lenta sobre la madera del piso. Miró sus manos y vio sangre manchándolas.

Con un grito ahogado salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Pero al llegar y darse cuenta de que muy probablemente había matado a un hombre, el terror la invadió y tomando unas cuantas cosas huyó de la casa bajo la lluvia que aún azotaba la tierra.

_Con __ese __adiós __tan __salvaje __y __cruel_

Tres días Edward había finalizado todos sus asuntos y nada le impedía el regresar junto a su amada, las ansias de saberla a salvo le aquejaba el alma y salió a todo galope hacia la villa.

_Me __deshojaste __la __piel_

Al llegar se encontró con un alboroto enorme, gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido y se temió lo peor.

Cuando descendía del caballo, por la puerta salió Alice llorando, la cual corrió hacia él y lo tomó de las ropas.

_La __eternidad __en __final __se __quedó_

― Ay señorito, una desgracia, una grande.

― ¿Qué ha sucedido Alice? ¿Está bien Isabella? – preguntó angustiado.

― ¿Cómo se lo diré si nadie sabe dónde está?

― ¿Qué? – sintió que le clavaban un puñal.

_Y __un __desierto __es __mi __corazón_

Corría por los pasillos hacia su habitación con una criada muy angustiada detrás de él.

― Esa rata de su primo, la intentó agredir, estoy segura que eso fue y no lo que él dice. Lo están atendiendo en su recámara de una herida en un costado.

Edward buscó en la habitación para darse cuenta de que había huido sin casi nada con ella.

_Ay __si __volvieras __a __mí_

Corría nuevamente hacia afuera cuando fue interceptado por su madre.

― Yo sabía que traer a esa callejera a esta casa era un error. Ahora tu primo convalece en cama porque ella le atacó

― Ella nunca haría algo así, madre.

― ¡Cómo de que no! Si él intentó detenerla cuando la vio huir con tus cosas.

― Ella no llevó nada – se alejó de nuevo hacia la puerta dejando a su madre atrás.

― ¡Anthony!

_Encendería __el __sol __mil__ primaveras_

Por horas estuvo afuera buscándola, había llevado algunos hombres con él para el rastreo. Sin embargo nuevamente no habían logrado dar con ella. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

_Si __regresaras __por __mí_

― ¡Tu primo estaba herido y tú fuiste a buscar a esa furcia!

― No hable así de ella madre, seguro se ganó cualquier cosa que le haya hecho.

― Esa cualquiera sólo nos trajo disgustos y desgracia.

― ¡Yo os daré disgustos! Quiero a ese infeliz fuera de mis tierras hoy mismo.

_Sería __un __milagro __cada __beso __que __me __dieras_

― Hijo mío, ¿por qué me haces esto?

― No madre, por qué le habéis hecho tanto daño a ella. No tenía la culpa, nunca os hizo daño alguno.

― ¡Ningún daño! ¿No te son suficientes todas las habladurías que corrieron por su causa? Ve a saber con cuántos se revolcó antes de llegar a ti, y tú le creíste que era doncella.

― Madre, usted no está para saberlo, ni tendría yo porqué decírselo, pero me consta que mi mujer era más pura y casta que cualquiera de esas mujeres insulsas y vanas de las cuales usted se sentiría tan orgullosa de meter en mi cama.

― Pues entonces después que le dieras carta blanca se anduvo con otros.

―Madre más respeto hacia mi mujer.

― ¡Que te abandonó! Y seguro se fue con algún amante y por eso tu primo la intentó detener.

_Pero __hoy __te __vas  
Y __no __hay __vuelta __atrás_

― Ella no tenía ningún amante, madre. Esto tampoco tendría por qué hacérselo saber, ni ser de su conocimiento, pero debe saber, que entre nosotros no teníamos ninguna necesidad de ir con alguien más.

― Pues te lo digo, se debe haber ido con su amante, el padre de la criatura que lleva con ella. No me sorprende que no fuese tuyo

― ¿Un hijo? –, preguntó pasmado – ¿Qué está diciendo, madre?

_¿Qué __habrá __después __de__ ti__?_

― ¿Es que ella no te lo dijo? Esa mujerzuela debía tener dos o tres meses.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― Es algo que cualquier mujer lo sabría. Se le nota en la mirada, y en el leve abultamiento de su vientre – se sacudió las manos como quien ha terminado algo – En fin, me alegra que se fuera con su bastardo.

― Mi hijo, madre. Debo encontrarla ahora más que nunca.

_Más __que __estas __lágrimas_

Los caballos se detuvieron por décima vez a las afueras del poblado.

― Lo siento, su señoría, no hemos podido dar con ella.

― Debo encontrarla, tenía una parienta, si la encuentro muy probablemente pueda dar con ella. Vamos Jasper, debemos encontrarla. Ella vive un poco más al sur, no sé en qué poblado, pero debo encontrarla.

― Como usted mande, señoría. ¡Ya escucharon hombres!

_Si __hasta __la __lluvia __en __el __jardín_

El andar de un caballo se dejó escuchar frente a su puerta y la hizo levantarse extrañada. Un trémulo golpe seguido de otros dos la hizo asomarse por una rendija de la puerta, pero el ver quién estaba ahí la hizo abrirla por completo y salir rápidamente.

― ¡Isabella! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido sin darme aviso? ¿Y tu marido no te acompaña ni te envía con una guardia? – corrió y abrazó a su parienta que venía con las ropas sucias y maltratadas por el viaje.

― Lo siento Rose, tuve que huir de ahí, ya no podría quedar con él.

― ¿Te ha hecho daño? Mira cómo vienes.

― No, tú sabes que Edward es un alma noble, jamás sería capaz de hacerme daño alguno.

― ¿Entonces qué es aquello que te ha hecho salir tan intempestivamente de la casa de tu señor?

― Rose, yo…yo he matado a un hombre…

_Toca __música __sin __fin, sombría __y __trágica_

El fuego crepitaba dando luz y calentando la olla con la comida que se preparaba.

― Pero por qué irte, ¿acaso tu marido no podría defenderte? ¿No sabes que si fuera necesario él podría pagar por tu libertad? Ése canalla te intentó forzar.

― Jamás, suficiente tenía él con que su familia entera me odie, como para aumentar algo así.

_Hoy __de __rodillas __le __pido __a __Dios_

― Si saliste de ahí sin nada, ¿cómo lo has conseguido el caballo?

― Vendí unos collares y vestidos que me había regalado Edward.

_Que __por __el __bien __de __los __dos_

― ¿Estás segura de que le mataste?

― La verdad, no me detuve a ver, pero con tanta sangre que emanó de él, no lo dudo.

―Querida prima, deberías volver con tu marido, él te sabrá proteger mucho mejor que yo. Si realmente le mataste, vendrán por ti y yo no te seré de ayuda como tu marido.

_Algo __en __tu __pecho __se __quiebre __al __oír_

Sentada frente al fuego del hogar dejaba su mirada perdida, nuevamente su prima trataba de convencerla de volver junto a su esposo.

―Rose, a veces el amor no basta para que alguien viva. Hoy sé que con cada respiro que de, mi tiempo lejos de él me cobrará el tiempo de vida que me resta. Mi corazón se partirá cada vez que escuche mencionar su nombre aún si es ajeno – se cubrió el rostro dejando escapar unos sollozos –. Pero simplemente fue el más bello sueño, y como tal tuvo que terminar, nunca hubo realmente oportunidad para nosotros. Sólo fuimos unos insulsos ilusos, y yo más que él.

_A __este __loco __que __se __muere __de __amor_

Se disponía a darse un baño, se quitó las ropas y estaba por entrar en la tina cuando un grito ahogado y el sonido de la olla cayendo la interrumpió.

― Isabella, ¿cómo pudiste salir de tu casa en tu estado? – Rose le miraba estupefacta desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Tomando sus ropas rápidamente se intentó cubrir.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Isabella, ¿acaso no lo notaste? Estás embarazada.

_Ay __si __volvieras __a __mí_

― Debes volver con tu marido, si no lo haces por tu propia voluntad, me obligarás a llevarte yo misma hacia él.

― No puedo, si voy me matarán.

― Él debe estarte buscando, no puedes hacerle esto, él merece saber que tendrás un hijo suyo. ¿Cómo piensas alimentarlo y criarlo tú sola? Tampoco deberías irte de mi casa.

― Conseguiré un trabajo en alguna ciudad al este.

_Encendería __el __sol __mil__ primaveras_

Rose sujetaba las riendas del caballo tratando de impedirle irse.

― Piénsalo bien, no puedes simplemente irte, debes pensar en tu hijo, una cabalgata en tu estado podría afectarte – dos páramos asolados le rogaban quedarse.

― Por eso mismo me debo ir, por el bienestar de mi hijo.

― Dime al menos a dónde vas, ¿no puedes tan siquiera decirme eso?

― Si te lo digo y Edward te encuentra se lo dirías. Lo siento Rose.

Jaló las riendas y se alejó de casa de su parienta sin hacer caso a sus gritos de llamada.

_Si __regresaras __por __mí_

Alice miraba hacia la que fuera la habitación de su señora y se sentía llorar. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber sucedido todo aquello? Si el primo de su señor no hubiese agredido a la señora, ésta no hubiese tenido que irse y ahora estarían celebrando su embarazo, si fuera real como lo afirmaba Lady Elizabeth.

_Sería __un __milagro __cada __beso __que __me __dieras_

Un toque al cuarto de la posada lo hizo levantarse.

― Señor, hemos dado con la casa de la parienta de su señora.

― ¿Le habéis visto? – contestó abriendo la puerta.

― No señor, creemos que si estuvo ahí, ya ha abandonado el lugar.

― Aun así debemos ir.

_Pero __hoy __te __vas  
Y __no __hay __vuelta __atrás_

Se detuvieron frente a una humilde casita a las afueras del pueblo y se apearon de los caballos. Se dejaba escuchar el cacareo tranquilo de una gallina.

Con gran nerviosismo se acercó a tocar la puerta adelantándose a sus sirvientes.

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a una mujer rubia que tenía ojos de sorpresa, angustia y tristeza cuando les vio. Angustia se reflejó en sus ojos como nubes de tormenta.

― ¿Eres Rose Hale la prima lejana de Isabella?

― Sí señor, y me supongo que usted es Edward Anthony Masen, su marido –respondió pesarosa abriendo la puerta completamente.

_Y desataste un huracán_

― Intenté disuadirla de irse, pero no lo pude lograr, mi señor – informó mientras les llevaba un poco de té.

― Lo comprendo.

― Lamento no ser de mucha utilidad para vos, entiendo que os preocupa su bienestar tanto como a mí.

_Fuego y furia de un volcán que no sé apagar_

― Entonces, es verdad, está en estado, de mi hijo.

― Sí, ni por eso detuvo se decisión de irse. Yo estaba dispuesta llevarla de vuelta con usted, pero se fue antes de que lo pudiese lograr. Teme que si regresa la maten por haber asesinado a un hombre.

― ¡Ojalá le hubieses asesinado amor mío! Pero no, esa bazofia sigue viva.

_¿Cómo __olvido que fui esclavo de ti…?_

― ¿No le dijo hacia dónde se iría?

― Mencionó una vez el este, y alguna ciudad sin mencionar alguna.

― ¿Nada más aparte de eso?

―No, me dijo que si me decía yo le diría a usted si me llegaba a encontrar, ¡necia!, pues claro que se lo hubiese dicho señor mío, si sólo me interesa su bienestar.

_Ya no puedo más..._

Con el sol a punto de ocultarse volvieron a montar sus caballos.

― Gracias señorita Rose – sacó una bolsa de entre sus pertenencias entregándosela –Espero acepte esto como muestra de mi gratitud.

― Mi señor, yo no puedo aceptarlo.

― Hágalo por mí, es lo más cercano que me ha quedado de mi Isabella, y sé que a ella le hubiese gustado que se le ayudara, y también que usted no aceptará el ir a vivir a mi casa. Ahora yo parto de regreso, no puedo desatender por mucho tiempo mis deberes, pero juro que algún día le volveré a encontrar, y no dejaré de respirar hasta conseguir mi cometido.

_Ay si volvieras a mi vida,_

Alice se encontraba sentada en una silla en la cocina dando de comer a su hijo.

― Cariño, el Barón no puede seguir así.

― Lo se querida, pero haz de entenderle, ha perdido lo que más ama en el mundo por causa de sus parientes, yo estaría igual si por alguna razón te perdiera, a ti y nuestro hijo. Ahora imagina, él ni siquiera pudo ver a su hijo.

_Si volvieras_

― Creo entenderlo, no sé qué haría sin ti, yo sola con mi hijo, no puedo ver cómo podrá sobrevivir la señora –dijo viendo a los ojos ambarino que le miraban desde su regazo.

― Vivió toda su vida así, ella sabrá defenderse.

― Ojalá la señora volviese, sólo ella podría salvar al señor del pozo en que se hunde, cantado cada tarde es como escuchar a diario su corazón desgarrarse.

_Si regresaras por mí_

El sonido de un llanto y muebles caer los hizo mirar al techo, como si con eso pudiesen verlo.

― No sé cómo Lady Elizabeth puede andar tan tranquila con su hijo así, y ahora su marido muerto. Y todavía tener la desfachatez de traer jóvenes para seducirle. Le han robado la vida y no hay quién se la pueda devolver, excepto su mujer.

― Es verdad, sólo sé, presiento querida mía, que él algún día encontrará nuevamente a su felicidad.

_Sería feliz otra vez_

― Su señoría, debe comer, debe salir, a ella no le agradaría verle en ese estado.

― Ya no importa – se escuchó la voz desde las sombras – lo único que quiero es ver su rostro una vez más. Escuchar su voz decir que me ama, sentir sus brazos sostenerme.

― Entonces debe luchar por ello señor, si continúa encerrado y sin comer bien, entonces jamás podrá cumplir su juramento de buscarla hasta encontrarla.

_Pero hoy te vas_

El Barón de Yorkshire miraba montado en su corcel hacia el profundo horizonte, el viento le daba en la cara y mecía la solitaria florecilla que sostenía en su mano. Le parecía escuchar una voz que le llamaba y le pedía ir hacia allá.

― La Baronesa ha muerto, señor.

― Gracias Jasper, por informarme.

― Para servirle, su señoría.

― Sólo una cosa más Jasper, encárguese de retirar todo apoyo de toda índole a los Newton, esas escorias no seguirán viviendo holgados a costa mía. También asegúrese de que se les retiren las propiedades adquiridas con el dinero de los Masen y sáquelos de mis tierras.

― Con gusto señoría.

El caballo de su fiel asistente y mayordomo salió al trote a cumplir con sus órdenes.

―Cariño mío, ¿dónde te encuentras? ¿Nuestro hijo o hija te da problemas? Vuelve a mí, que yo no descansaré hasta encontrarte, te lo juro por el amor que nos unió.

_Y no hay vuelta atrás._

― Mi querida hija. Es por ti que daré mi vida de hoy en adelante, para darte una vida lejos de lo que yo sufrí.

…

_Un amore per sempre  
dura solo un instante_

_(Un amor para siempre  
dura solo un momento)_

…

El sol comenzaba a pintarse sobre el horizonte. Una joven caminaba por los parajes que se extendían vastos frente a su mirada. Hacía poco se habían mudado a ese poblado, muy a fuerzas había conseguido convencer a su madre, pues ella prefería que se hubiesen mudado a Worms, Londres, incluso le planteó irse a Escocia o Irlanda, pero no, ella sentía que algo le impelía a ir a ese lugar.

Eran gente pobre, pero no mendigos, tenían lo necesario para vivir de manera cómoda pero sin despilfarros. Al menos no tenían ninguna deuda pendiente, eso gracias a que se dedicaban a confeccionar vestidos y trajes para las damas ricas; el cual era el propósito de mudarse, querían abrir una nueva tienda, ya que su madre no quería dejarla sin nada cuando ella se hubiese ido.

A veces ella pensaba que si tan sólo su padre estuviese con ellas, todo habría sido más llevadero, y no tendría su madre tantas preocupaciones. Sin embargo, nunca le sería posible a ella conocerle, su padre muy probablemente estuviese muerto, o algo por el estilo, su madre nunca le había querido decir algo acerca de él, aparte de: Fue el mejor hombre que pudo haber pisado la tierra, pero simplemente no pudo ser.

Otro motivo de ella de ir a ese lugar, era que en una ocasión a su madre se le había escapado y había comentado que era de ahí. Ella quería conocer y vivir en el lugar donde su madre creció.

Continuó su camino por el paraje, alzó la vista y vio que se encontraba cerca de Heartslide, se alzaba imponente sobre la colina, con sus miles de árboles y pinos rodeándole pero a la vez dejándole ver en su esplendor. Sin embargo desde la primera vez que vio Heartslide distinguió un aura de oscuridad, como si el mismo edificio estuviese deprimido.

Varias veces sus paseos matutinos la habían llevado a orillas de la colina, mas nunca se había atrevido a ascender la larga escalinata que llevaba a los linderos de la propiedad. Sin embargo esa madrugada le pudo más las ganas de ver de cerca el lugar y comenzó a subir con pasos lentos, sin percatarse de unos ojos que le observaban desde una ventana.

Al irse acercando , luego de varios minutos caminando a paso lento, pudo percibir que el lugar en algún momento en un pasado debió haber sido un lugar esplendoroso, y sin embargo, hoy lucía como si siempre estuviese nublado, aun cuando el sol irradiase sobre la tierra sus rayos; y ahora siendo la mañana el efecto era mayor.

Al acercarse a los límites pudo observar una enorme fuente que aunque borboteaba alegres aguas, parecía más bien que lloraba la ausencia de alguien, o al menos eso le pareció a ella. Se acercó y le pareció raro que nadie estuviese cerca, o que hubiesen salido a echarla de ahí. Se sentó en el borde y sintió algunas gotitas salpicarla, el sol ya se levantaba en sus dorados destellos, por lo cual no le dio importancia al asunto y disfrutó de la sensación.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido de las aguas, le hubiese gustado oír el trino de un ave, pero al parecer, ni éstas se acercaban al lugar. Abrió sus ojos y observó las ventanas que se veían oscuras hacia adentro, con sus espesos cortinajes cubriéndolas de miradas intrusas. Bajó la vista y le pareció ver un brillo tras un árbol, en un esquena de la casona.

Asustada se levantó y miró con detenimiento hacia el lugar. Su mirada se topó con una esmeraldina que le miraba fijamente. Por un momento un grito quiso salir de su garganta, el hombre ahí la miraba como si ella fuese una aparición.

El hombre que ahí parado estaba, seguro era el que debía ser el señor de Heartslide

― Le pido disculpas señor, no pensé cuando vine a sentarme aquí, yo…

― Tranquilícese señorita, no me ha incomodado en absoluto – contestó acercándose a ella, se apoyaba en un bastón, aunque no parecía que lo hiciese para soporte de sus huesos, sino como soporte a su corazón dolido – La he visto cuando subía por la vereda, y me dio curiosidad saber quién es usted. Debería ser yo quien le pidiese disculpas, puesto que le he dado un gran susto.

― Gracias señor, yo creo que debería volver al pueblo, mi madre me espera para que le ayude.

― Está bien, y despreocúpese señorita, he visto que es de su agrado mi casa, cuando guste, puede volver, nadie le incomodará – contestó ofreciéndole su mano para encaminarla a la salida –. Este lugar ha permanecido solo por muchos años – habló mirando fijo hacia la nada, aun sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas –, si no es indiscreción, me gustaría que pasase alguna vez por este lugar y platicase conmigo, señorita…

― Hale, Rossalie, no es el apellido de mi madre, pues ella no recuerda el suyo, pero ella me el dio una prima suya, claro con su consentimiento.

― Sin apellido, es como un sueño ya vivido – contestó meditabundo –. Bueno señorita Hale, le acompañaría hasta el pueblo, pero me sería difícil volver, si gusta podría prestarle alguno de mis caballos, si usted sabe montar. No le puedo mandar alguno de mis criados porque son pocos y tienen mucho que hacer.

― No se moleste, prefiero caminar, señor...

― Masen, pero no le diga a nadie que estoy aquí, este pueblo sólo está lleno de mala gente, y desde hace años piensan que me fui a la ciudad. Hágame ese favor, se lo suplico.

― Claro no se preocupe Lord Masen.

― No soy Lord –rió con gusto, como hacía años no lo hacía – Soy Barón pero preferiría que no me llamase por mi título. Apresúrese a llegar con su madre que le debe estar esperando, tenga cuidado, en el camino puede encontrarse con gente no muy agradable.

― Gracias, señor – respondió con una leve inclinación – Le prometo que en cuanto pueda me daré una vuelta. Que tenga un buen día.

Apurada se dirigió nuevamente al pueblo. Al llegar su madre la recibió con su sonrisa ausente de siempre, se encontraba bordando delicados paños que luego usaría para sus creaciones. Tomó un vestido que trabajaba el día anterior y se dedicó a terminar su tarea.

Pasaron varios días antes de que pudiese nuevamente subir a la colina a ver al Barón de Masen. Cuando lo hizo, una criada le invitó amablemente a que entrase al estudio, pues ahí se encontraba él. Cuando entró notó que se veía un poco pálido el hombre.

Él le invitó un té y la convidó a tomarlo al aire libre. Así pasaron varios días, no siempre iba, podían pasar días y a veces una semana entera para que Rossalie pudiese subir a Heartslide. Cada día notaba como la salud de su anfitrión, que ahora era su amigo, se iba deteriorando. A ratos parecía mejorar, pero cuando volvía luego de varios días de ausencia, él volvía a decaer.

Durante ese tiempo, sólo le había comentado a su madre que a veces iba a pasear hasta la colina, mas nunca le reveló el nombre del señor que habitaba la enorme villa. Sin embargo, cuando mencionó la colina y el nombre de ésta, su madre cruzó una mirada dolida y confusa, ella no quiso ahondar más en el asunto pues supuso que algo referente a su vida antes de salir de ahí debió relacionarse a algún lugar cercano a Heartslide.

Alguna vez en el pueblo, mientras hacía mandados, había escuchado algo referente a lo que se decía del lugar. Decían que una vez el lugar había sido el más esplendoroso, que cada fin de temporada en Londres, se realizaban las fiestas más grandiosas y con máximos lujos, para recibir a los dueños, y, en los últimos años de éstas, eran también en honor del heredero del Barón de Yorkshire, quien residía permanentemente atendiendo el viñedo cercano.

Sin embargo, se decía que un día algo debió suceder, murió el Barón de Yorkshire, y meses después Lady Elizabeth, su mujer. Después de eso, rara vez fue visto el nuevo Barón, incluso desde antes, había comenzado a comportarse de manera ermitaña. Algunos decían que había muerto, otros, que se había ido a las colonias, y otros que por fin se había decidido a vivir en Londres o en Yorkshire.

Unos pocos decían que antes se había llamado Hearthome, pero que el dolor se había cernido sobre la colina, que alguien le había desgarrado el corazón al nuevo Barón, que por las tardes cuando el sol se apagaba, si uno se acercaba podía escucharse un canto lastimero.

Pero sólo Rossalie sabía una parte de la verdad, que el Barón de Yorkshire aún vivía en su villa, y que por alguna razón que ella aún no descifraba vivía en pena. Una ocasión había visto de refilón el cuadro de una hermosa dama. En otra ocasión en que fue a visitar al Barón, le encontró mirando la pintura con los ojos de quien anhela algo imposible. La criada Alice le había contado sólo una cosa acerca de esa mujer, que había amado al Barón pero una desgracia la había alejado…

""― Hubo un tiempo en que el señor era todo sonrisas – Le había dicho Alice en aquella ocasión –eso hasta que llegó ella. Desde el primer momento parecía despedir luminosidad, sus ojos eran radiantes y parecía que explotaría.

Había callado un momento sin despegar la vista de los ojos marrones que, aún sin vida, parecían tiernos.

― Pero un día ocurrió una desgracia, su nombre nunca más fue mencionado, excepto cuando él le llamaba entre lastimeros llantos, ese día, nuestro señorito Darren, como le decíamos en ese entonces antes de la muerte de su padre, perdió más que su corazón. El cuadro fue pintado después de que sucedieran esas cosas. Lady Elizabeth rabió tanto que seguro eso fue lo que la mató, el coraje.

― ¿Por qué la pintaron con guantes? ¿Acaso el artista no supo dibujar sus manos?

― Las manos sí fueron pintadas, pero poco después se sobrepusieron los guantes, fueron ocultadas como un acto deferente hacia ella, pues no le gustaban sus manos, aun cuando para el señor eran las más bellas.

― ¿Por qué no le agradaban a ella?

― Estaban llenas de cicatrices – con esta última palabra se había ido dejándola sola con el retrato de la bella mujer…""

Rossalie supuso que había muerto, aunque para ella era como ver a alguien de su pasado.

En algunas ocasiones le tocaba toparse con el hijo de Alice y Jasper, cuando el Barón solía no salir a charlar con ella, era él quien detenía sus quehaceres y le dedicaba un tiempo para que no se sintiera sola. Para ella, Emmett era un pequeño sol, con sus bromas, sus palabras, cuando estaba con él podía reír sin temor de nada, y le gustaba imaginar que él le quería, pues ella, le había tomado cariño, si no es que amor.

En esas ocasiones, el Barón observaba hacia el jardín donde ellos conversaban. Día a día le había ido tomado cariño a la señorita Hale, y a ratos, mientras le observaba desde su puesto, le gustaba imaginar que era su hijo no conocido, aquél que tuvo con la mujer que amó y la cual se lo había llevado lejos. Le gustaba creer que esos hermosos ojos verdes eran los suyos, y el rostro en forma de corazón era de parte de ella, los rizos rubios provendrían de la familia de ella, como su prima Rose. Sus modos cadenciosos los habría aprendido de ella, su Isabella.

Es por eso que por varios días estuvo considerando un asunto, ya que él no tenía herederos, y nunca pudo encontrar a su amada ni su hijo o hija, no quería morir y dejar todo para que sus familiares tomasen posesión de ellos como esperaban desde hacía años, cuando se enteraron de su salud tan decaída.

Ya antes le había propuesto el asunto a Jasper, su asistente, pero tanto él como Alice, e incluso el mismo Emmett, habían declinado la propuesta, pues no se sentían dignos de eso, no era correcto para ellos. Sólo le habían prometido hacerle la vida difícil a sus parientes si llegaban a quedarse con sus posesiones.

Es por eso que había decidido tomar la tutoría de Rossalie, claro si tenía el consentimiento de su madre. Bajo su dirección podía llegar a ser toda una señorita de sociedad, sin lo insulsas y vanas que solían ser las damas de sociedad. Y no tendría el temor de cuando fuera momento de casarla, pues desde su ventana y el balcón podía ver el amor que transpiraban su protegido (aunque él no aceptase serlo) y su futura pupila.

Estiró su mano y jaló el cordón que azul que colgaba a un lado de la cabecera de su cama para llamar a Jasper, su asistente.

― ¿Qué desea, mi señor? – preguntó éste al entrar con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

― Ayúdame a llegar a mi despacho y manda a llamar a la señorita Rossalie. Tengo un asunto que tratar con ella.

Asintiendo, le ayudó a llegar hasta su despacho, donde, tras dejarlo acomodado en su silla, salió haciéndole una venia.

Se dirigió presto hacia el jardín donde Rossalie charlaba alegremente con Emmett, aunque se le notaba ruborizada. Al verla ahí Jasper no pudo evitar pensar en cómo las visitas de la señorita le habían devuelto al lugar la alegría que se llevase consigo Lady Isabella.

Se acercó a ella y con una seña le dio a entender que era requerida por su señoría. Rossalie le siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada tierna a Emmett.

― ¿Qué desea Sr. Masen? – le saludó con una venia al entrar en el despacho.

― Venga, siéntese mi querida señorita Rossalie, hay un asunto que me gustaría plantearle.

**…**

― ¿Cómo dices? – exclamó su madre más que sorprendida de lo que su hija le contaba.

― Lo que ha escuchado madre, el Barón quiere tomarme bajo su tutela, para que al morir él seamos nosotras quienes heredemos lo suyo.

― ¿Pero qué pasará con la propuesta que te ha hecho el joven Emmett? Ese mozo me ha agradado mucho, si aceptases la propuesta de del Barón, ya no podrías casarte con él, no hija mía, no dejes que ese hombre te ponga en tal situación. ú no sabes lo difícil que podría llegar a ser – contestó muy afectada su madre.

― Madre, él Barón me ha asegurado que no habrá ningún problema, Emmett es su protegido, aunque él y sus padres no los digan. Además – hizo una pausa y miró a su madre a los ojos –, me ha pedido que usted vaya, quiere hacerlo de la manera correcta, con su consentimiento.

― ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó sobresaltada – No me pidas que vaya a ése lugar, nunca iré, nunca volveré…

― Madre, ¿debo suponer que alguna vez estuviste ahí? – preguntó suspicaz Rossalie.

― No hija mía… yo… – su madre parecía tener una lucha interna.

― ¿Acaso conoces al Barón?

― Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – le respondió asombrada.

― Entonces acompáñeme, madre. Escuche lo que el Barón tenga que decirle a usted.

― Está bien hija mía, iré contigo – aceptó a duras penas.

**…**

El sol ya recogía sus colores del suave prado que se extendía, se comenzaba a alzar regio sobre el cielo cuando Rossalie y su madre llegaron a la villa.

Rossalie podía notar un evidente nerviosismo en las maneras de su madre, pero no decía nada con el afán de no incomodarle. Al acercarse a la enorme fuente alcanzó a distinguir a Alice que llevaba ropa fuera para lavar, le sonrió y ésta le devolvió el saludo, pero se congeló cuando miró a la persona que iba con ella.

Ahí, con su andar tan inconfundible, y los maderos que tenía por pupilas se encontraba Lady Isabella. Muy apenas pudo evitar que sus manos soltasen su carga y sus pies corriesen para alcanzarla.

Lentamente volvió a su camino, tenía una nueva que anunciar a su esposo.

Isabella suspiró aliviada, al parecer no la habían reconocido. Siguió a su hija dentro de la propiedad y en la puerta fueron recibidos por Jasper, quien también quedó de shock al ver a su señora ahí, sin embargo, al igual que su esposa segundos antes, no dijo palabra alguna. Pudo notar que al parecer Rossalie era ignorante del pasado que se cernía sobre la figura femenina que ella solía llamar "madre", y hasta ese día no había logrado relacionar a la mujer del retrato con su madre. Pero ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho si Isabella era apenas una sombra de lo que en el pasado fue?

Jasper indicó a Rossalie que el Barón les alcanzaría en su despacho y tras dedicarles una venia se alejó con una sonrisa entre sus labios, «te lo dije Alice, la señora un día volvería a nosotros»

Al entrar al salón donde se encontraba el cuadro, que era precisamente el despacho del Barón, Isabella se llevó ambas manos a los labios y ahogó un grito. Rossalie alcanzó a notar la reacción de su madre y volteó a verla preocupada, se paró junto a ella para intentar adivinar qué había tomado tan por sorpresa a su madre. Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Su madre volteó rápidamente hacia atrás,

― I… Isabella – La voz estrangulada del Barón se dejó escuchar y Rossalie le miró.

¿Acaso el Barón conoció a su madre de algo? Miró a su madre y le vio con lágrimas por los ojos. Miró hacia atrás y entonces, por primera vez relacionó a la mujer del cuadro y la mujer que estaba de pie ante ella.

― Amor mío, sabía que un día volvería a mí…

El Barón perdió el conocimiento, se desplomó junto a la puerta e Isabella lanzó un "No" suplicante al tiempo que corría al lado del hombre que había ocupado su mente y corazón por tantos años.

**…**

― ¿Por qué Isabella? Es la única pregunta que yo tengo, ¿por qué?

― Tenía miedo, había matado a esa vil escoria de tu primo Michael, tú no estabas mi señor, si permanecía, me llevarían al cadalso. Tuve miedo – sollozó Isabella junto a la cama que hacía tantos años había compartido con él.

― Mi amada – extendió su mano y acarició sus cabellos – ¿Acaso no sabías que yo bien pude haberte librado? Incluso hubiese estado dispuesto a huir contigo dejando todo atrás.

―Lo siento tanto. Pero yo tampoco habría sido capaz de someterte a una situación de ese tipo por mi culpa. Lo siento, lo siento, tanto, tanto.

Edward acarició el cabello de Isabella y quitando a duras penas las manos de su rostro le miró a los ojos.

― Te busqué por años, pero nunca pude encontrarte, busqué a mi hija, tampoco pude hallarle. En cambio fue ella quien me encontró. Agradezco a Dios haberme dado la fuerza suficiente para resistir hasta el día en que mis ojos te vieran de nuevo. Por desgracia no mataste esa bazofia en es momento, murió poco tiempo después de que le dejase en la calle.

» Mi muy amada, mis días son cortos, en poco no estaré más en el mundo. Ya no hay peligros que te amenacen, Por derecho y ley todo lo mío te pertenece, a ti y a nuestra hija. Ay Isabella mía, si tan sólo hubieses esperado año y medio más, hubiésemos sido tan felices por mucho más años. Ahora no me quedará más que tu rostro en mi memoria hasta que yo muera.

» Por favor, reclama tu derecho como mi esposa, nunca lo dejaste de ser. Dile a Rossalie que tiene mi bendición para desposarse con Emmett, es un gran hombre, y será un gran Barón, si así él lo quiere.

» Ahora parto contento, satisfecho, daría una vida entera por un día más a tu lado, pero ya la he pagado para volverte a ver. Mi corazón siempre estuvo contigo. Gracias por volver a mí.

**…**

Los últimos días del Barón de Yorkshire su esposa le cuidó con todo el amor que no pude darle en tantos años.

Tras la insistencia de éste, Isabella volvió a vivir en aquella villa que un día cobijara sus más preciados anhelos junto al hombre que jamás dejó de amar, aunado al hecho de que no quería volverse a separar de él, mucho menos con el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Al cabo de cuatro meses murió satisfecho de haberle recuperado, a su gran amor y a su preciada hija. Tras su muerte, Lady Isabella, se había vuelto un poco taciturna, y a ratos sonreía como para aplicar un bálsamo a su dolorido corazón. Le sobrevivió quince meses, en los cuales pudo disfrutar de ver el nacimiento de sus dos primeros nietos, unos bellísimo mellizos hijos de Rossalie y Emmett. Luego de tanto tiempo se unió a su esposo en el sepulcro familiar que se encontraba en un rincón alejado de la propiedad. Sus restos fueron puestos en la misma cripta en la que descansaban los de su marido.

Poco antes de la muerte del Barón de Yorkshire, Emmett, como el protegido de éste, desposó a Rossalie, en una hermosa y sencilla ceremonia en los terrenos de la villa, pues muy apenas si podía moverse el Barón. Sin embargo, no tomaron su título de Barón y Baronesa, pues preferían seguir viviendo en la tranquilidad de sus tierras. Tal hecho no disgustó al Barón, pues entendía sus razones, sin embargo dejó todo estipulado para que si un día un descendiente suyo decidía retomar su título, pudiese hacerlo sin alguna complicación.

El retrato que el Barón mandase a hacer de su amada Isabella fue cambiado de lugar, permaneciendo sempiterno en el recibidor, donde cualquiera que entrase pudiese admirarle. Años después, se pintó también un retrato del Barón, el cual fue colgado junto al de su esposa, de donde nunca fueron removidos.

**...**

_Te encontraré y me amaras así,  
y escucharé en el silencio la voz del corazón,  
y la tormenta se calmará en tus brazos,  
vale la pena esperar por tu amor el mañana_

_Te abrazaré en el silencio,  
toda la vida esperé por tu amor  
y ese día llega,  
sé que vendrás a mí._

* * *

Hola gente hermosa! Apenas pude subirlo :D, mil perdone por el final que no pude hacerlo bien, me refiero escribirlo más extenso, pero se me acababa el tiempo y salgo fuera de la ciudad, así que era ahora o nunca. Espero sea de su agrado.

****Nota:** Ya he hecho la corrección del final, fiuf, estaba del asco jaja, es que ¡cómo iba a hacerlo en tan solo cuatro líneas! Jeje, y aprovechando la extensión del plazo de entrega quise corregirlo de una vez ^^.

Les informo, este Ffic se ha inspirado en las siguientes canciones, todas de Josh Groban:  
**********************– **Si volvieras a mí; *  
– When you say you love me; *  
**– Un día llegará; *********  
– **Broken vow;  
**************– **Remember when it rained;  
**********************– **My heart was home again;  
**********************– **You are still you;  
**********************– **With you;  
**********************– **Mi mancherai;  
**********************– **To where you are;  
**********************– **Let me fall;  
**********************– **Un amore per sempre;  
**– Home to stay.**

(*) Las principales canciones que la inspiraron.

Uff jeje son muchas, pero si las escuchan ya verán porqué fueron todas elegidas, de hecho les recomiendo escucharlas mientras leen.

Arizza*


End file.
